What were we stoned
by erickatie
Summary: Brooke is devastated that when she finds out that Lucas had been seeing Peyton behind her back... one thing leads to another and Brooke does something she can't take back... Set in season one after Lucas tells Brooke he's not in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

I've got most of my packing done and we're not moving until next Thursday so I thought I would shoot out a new story will quickly. I know that I could have wrote for 'Crawling Back To The Way We Were...' But I heard a song that gave me the ideal for this and I want the next chapter for C.B.T.T.W.W.W. to be a good long and deserving chapter... Peace...

**What Were We Stoned…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Brooke slammed the door behind her as she left Lucas's bedroom. How could she have been so dumb to think that Lucas really loved her? That he wasn't using her to get to Peyton which obviously worked since she saw them together on the web cam.

Brooke had no ideal where she was going. She had to get away, the pain that she felt was something she had never allowed herself to feel. She never let herself fall for anyone. She was afraid of the aftermath. She would be the heartbreaker in the relationships, not the other way.

The wind gently blew as Brooke walked down the street. She was in a daze, just walking with her arms folded across her chest. She didn't even see the car coming up the road as she started across the street. The car squeeled as it slammed on its breaks stopping just short of Brooke. She didn't stop she just kept walking to the other side of the street.

Nathan shook the fear from his head. He got out of the car and started towards her. "Brooke,… Brooke,… what the hell, you could have been killed back there." He said as he caught up with her.

She didn't acknowledge him. She just walked on like she was the only person in the world. How could Lucas pick Peyton over her? She thought to herself.

Nathan grabbed her by the shoulder turning her to him. "Brooke, I could have killed you. What's wrong with you?" He was angery that she just kept walking. But when he looked into her Zombie eyes he felt his heart melt for her. He knew that Lucas had to have hurt her. "Oh, Brooke." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

She couldn't get her lips to move. She wanted to scream from the mountain tops. She wanted to say that she hated Lucas for hurting her. But it was if her voice box had been removed. She just rested her head on Nathan's chest as he embraced her tightly.

"C'mon, let me take you home." He said as he led her back over to his car.

--

Nathan poured two cups of coffee and took them up to his room to were Brooke was sitting on the bed staring at the window. He placed the cups on the dresser and walked over taking a seat next to her. He was going to take her home but he knew her parents were in New York and he didn't want her to be alone.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be." She smiled tightly. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"We'll I couldn't really leave a zombie wandering the streets." He laughed trying to get her to smile. Which finally worked. "I brought you some coffee." He nodded towards the dresser. "I thought we could talk if your ready."

"Got any vodka?" She grinned as she turned to look at him resting her chin on her shoulder.

He got down on one knee and took a box from beneath his bed. He opened it to reveal a bottle with Vodka in it. He held it up for her to see. "Just for emergencies."

"This is definelty that."

He took two plastic cups from the box and poured them half full of the clear pain killer. "So spill it. What did Lucas do?" He said as he handed her the cup.

She took a big sip turning the whole cup up and downing it in one sip. She handed it back for a refill. "I'm gonna need a few more of those first."

Nathan shook his head. He'd never seen a girl drink like Brooke Davis could. But then with parents never at home and with being in love with someone like Lucas how else could she cope with everyday life?

"Lucas and Peyton have been sneeking around behind my back. Today Lucas told me that he wanted to be with Peyton and that he is sorry he hurt me." Brooke took another sip of the vodka. "Can you believe that?"

"He's an idiot, Brooke Davis. That's all I can say about him."

Brooke grinned as she fell backwards onto the bed. She let the cup fall slowly from her hand onto the floor. "Oops…" She placed her hand over her mouth as she slightly burped.

Nathan smiled and he leaned back on the bed next to her. "Life is something, huh, Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last year it was as if Lucas didn't exsist. Then here he is destroying both of our lifes."

"Who would have thought it?" Brooke said trying to keep her eyes from closing.

Nathan noticed her eyes as they finally gave into the tiredness that she felt. He put his arm beneath her head and closed his eyes. She felt pleasant next to him. Like she belonged there.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Nathan opened his eyes to find Brooke cuddled up next to him with her leg across his body. She wiggled a slightly as she begin to wake up. Nathan placed his hand on her hip. She opened her eyes to see Nathan as he leaned close to her lips.

"Nathan,?"

He begin to kiss her passionately. It was if he had no control over his body. She looked breathetaking lying next to him. He ripped her blouse from her body as he climbed ontop of her. He traced her collar bone with his lips. Slowly finding his way down to her breast.

--

The next morning Brooke woke up to find herself unclothed in Nathan's bed. Nathan still lying asleep next to her. She held her head as a sharp pain hit her head. How could she have been so stupid. She had hoped that the whole incident was a dream. But she couldn't stop herself the way he touched her. She had totally forgotten about Lucas and Peyton.

The door to the bedroom opened up and Brooke grabbed the sheet pulling it up to cover her breast. Nathan wakes up and looks at Brooke and then at the door. Lucas enters.

He pauses when he sees them together.

"Brooke,…" He says disappointedly.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in Nathan's bedroom was deafening. Brooke and Nathan couldn't look at each other. Their heads hung in shame both knowing that what happened was wrong. Nathan loved Haley. He hadn't told her that yet, but it didn't make it right. Brooke loved Lucas with every part of her being and because he didn't feel the same way didn't make it okay to hurt Haley.

Lucas slammed the door to Nathan's bedroom as he stormed out of the house. His heart aching with sharp stabbing pain. As much as he tried to hide it a part of him loved Brooke. A part of him wanted to be with her. But he couldn't get over Peyton. He paused outside of the house to throw up. The thought of Brooke and the brother that he loath in bed just made him sick.

Lucas sat on a huge rock at the ocean with a beer in his hand. He usually didn't drink but he needed to find a way to get that image out of his mind. How was he suppose to look at Haley now? This was something he couldn't keep from her. After all she was in love with Nathan even though he didn't understand why.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Lucas squinted to keep the sun from his eyes. He could make out a small and sexy frame. It was a frame he knew way too well. "I have nothing to say to you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled tightly. "Well, I have something to say to you."

Lucas stood up and walked towards the ocean. Brooke followed after him.

"I don't know why I'm here. I mean after all you told me that you didn't love me. That you were in love with Peyton. I don't know why I feel like I owe you anything. Because from were I stand I don't owe you a dam thing." She paused. "But there is a very innocent person in this equation. Some one that doesn't deserve to be hurt. And that person is Haley."

Lucas turned his attention to quickly to Brooke. "You should have thought about that last night when you were playing bumper cars with her boyfriend. Brooke, what the hell was you thinking. I hurt your feelings and you sleep with the first guy that comes along." He looked her up and down. "I don't know why I even tried to love you. Your nothing but a cheap whore."

Lucas's words cut Brooke like a knife. She flinched at how cold he made her feel. "You know, I might have slept with Nathan last night but that was an accident. It was something we both regretted the next morning. Not because it wasn't good… because, Lucas your brother is definitely better than you in bed. But we knew that Haley didn't deserve that. You and Peyton knew what you were doing and yet it didn't matter."

"I never slept with Peyton, Brooke." Lucas snapped.

"You might as well have. You knew that you had no feelings for me, but you didn't care. You used me till you could get what you wanted. So don't you dare look down at me, Lucas Scott."

"You need to grow up and stop using sex and Vodka as a pain killer."

Brooke smiled. "You know… when I first met you I thought there is no way that he belongs to Dan Scott… But your just like him." She turned to walk away but she stopped and turned to look back at him. "You know what… you and Peyton belong together. She's morbid and your pout y. A perfect match made in hell." She started to walk towards her car.

--

Nathan waited outside of Karen's café for Haley. He just hoped and prayed that he could make things right with her. He tried to call her and she'd hang up. Lucas had no right telling her anything. But Lucas was never crazy about the two of them anyway.

The bell above the door rang and Nathan stood up with roses in hand. Haley adjusted her book bag on her shoulder as she turned from locking the door to face Nathan.

"Haley,…"

"Go home, Nathan." She said as she started down the street.

"Not until you listen to me." He said as he walked around her stopping in her space.

"There is nothing to say, Nathan. You were a player when I met you and guess what your still a player. I was a fool to think that maybe I could change you."

Nathan looked down at the roses in his hand and then he looked up at her. "I'm not the same guy that I was when we met. I'm better now, because of you."

Haley shook her head in disbelieve. Who was he trying to kid? "Look, I worked a double shift today at the café and I'm tired. I don't have the strength to listen to all this bull shit."

Nathan knew there was no reasoning with her. Haley wasn't just smart and beautiful but she was stubborn too. "Okay. But I want you to know that I love you. There I said it." He hands her the roses.

She looks at them before dropping them in the trash can next to her on the street. "Yeah, maybe you should have thought about that last night." She brushed by him as she proceeded down the street.

--

A month had passed since the dreaded night of passion. Brooke and Nathan stayed clear of each other only passing glances at each other in the hallways. Nathan knew that he had feelings that he couldn't figure out for Brooke. And she knew that she could have easily fallen in love with him.

Haley and Nathan had began to talk again but mainly as friends. She wasn't about to get hurt again. Lucas and Peyton decided to keep their relationship strictly friends. Peyton could tell the way Lucas stared at Brooke during class and the way he would watch her in the hallways until she disappeared that he cared more than he would have ever admit.

The gym was empty with the exception of Nathan. He was practing for the big game on Friday by himself. He heard the sound of heels click across the wood floors. He turned to see a tear stained Brooke.

"Hey,…" He said softly.

"Hey… can we talk?" She asked as she nodded towards the bleachers.

"Yeah."

They both took a seat on the bleachers. Brooke's hands clutching the jacking in her hand tightly causing her fingers to turn white. "What were we? I mean were we stoned?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That night. I know that you and Haley weren't an item. Well not officially but you should have stopped it. I should have. Now Haley hates me and Lucas can't stand me. I lost Peyton and you and I well it's awkward all over." She frowns. "I'm alone, Nathan. I'm alone and I have no one to turn to with my problems."

"Look I know that it's been crazy with us, but you can always come to me, Brooke." He said as he took her hand.

"Nathan, I have to tell you something." She tried to hold back her tears but they begin to drip from her eyes like raindrops from the sky. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby and I don't know what to do!"

Nathan's hand that held hers slowly fell down to his side. He stood up, his mouth opened wide. How could this be happening to him? How could he be just like his father a father at a young age. What were they going to do? This hand to be a nightmare. It just couldn't be happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan could feel his knees get weak. He had to retake his seat next to Brooke on the bleachers. His mind cluttered with so much he couldn't think straight. "What are you going to do? Are you thinking about keeping it?" He asked not knowing what he wanted her to say.

Brooke was a little affended. Was he wanting her to have an abortion? "Nathan, I'm not a murderer. I mean I know that this child wasn't created by two people in love like it was suppose to be. But none the less I'm not going to kill it because we got drunk and made a mistake."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not that cold, Brooke. I just thought that if you wanted to give it up for adoption then that wouldn't be a bad decision." He mumbled out. "Things are finally starting to get better for Haley and me. And I have basketball and college in a two years. I can't deal with a baby right now. I know that you probably think that that makes me cold, but it's just how it is."

Brooke stood up and walked down the two steps of bleachers to the floor. She stopped and turned to look at him, smiling tightly. Her heart breaken because she thought that Nathan would be a little more concerned or a little more opened. "I didn't come here to tell you this because I wanted you to change your life style. I just thought you should know that somewhere in this world you'll have a child. Somewhere in this world there will be a part of you breathing the air that we breath. I wanted you to know because you deserve to know that you helped to create another life. And because a apart of me loves you." She turned and walked towards the door clutching the jacket as tightly as she did when she walked in.

It took a second for her words to sink into Nathan's head. By the time they had it was too late because she had disappeared out the door.

Brooke laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. The door screeched as it opened drawing her eyes over to it. She sat up leaning back on the pillows. Lucas enetered closing the door behind him.

"Luke?" She said a little confused. In the last month they had barely spoken two words to one another.

"Hey, Brooke. I hope you don't mind me just coming over unannounced but I just wanted to talk." He said as he placed his hands in his pants pocket.

"Have a seat." She patted the bed next to her. "What's up?"

"I know that I said some pretty bad things to you. And I know that I shouldn't have. I was confused about my feelings for you and for Peyton. I lashed out at you because I was stupid for letting you walk out that door that day."

"Luke,…"

"No, Brooke, let me finish." He said as he played with the lace on the pillow case. "When I saw you in bed with Nathan I lost it. There was a girl that I knew I had feelings for with the guy I hated more than anything and it was my fault. I don't like what you and I have become, Brooke."

She smiled as she hugged the bear in her arms tightly. "I don't either, Luke." She reached over and took his hand. "I really need a friend right now."

"I'm here for you, Pretty Girl."

She hung her head. "Luke, that night that Nathan and I… well anyway we uh." She was trying so hard to get the words out. "Luke, I'm pregnant." She looked into his eyes. Silence filled the room. "I'm leaving Tree Hill. Nathan doesn't want to ruin what took him so long to build back with Haley and I don't want him too."

Luke felt that sharp pain filling his chest again. He felt sorry for Brooke. He felt sorry that he pushed her into the arms of a man like his father. A man that wouldn't admit that he made a mistake. That wouldn't be there for her and their child. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"Okay."

The door to her room once again opened. Nathan entered pausing at the sight of Lucas. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan said as his blood boiled in his vains and his hand came to a fist.

Lucas stood up and walked over getting in Nathan's space. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough!"

Nathan looked around Lucas at Brooke. "You told Lucas."

Brooke walked over walking between the two guys. "Luke is my friend, Nathan and I needed a friend to talk too."

"Not about our business. Brooke, you come to me."

"I did. Remember." She snapped back.

Nathan licked his lip. "Fair enough." He replied. "But I'm ready to talk."

"Hell, no." Lucas moved Brooke aside once again placing himself in Nathan's space.

"I didn't ask you."

Brooke took Lucas's hand. "Luke, let me talk to Nathan for a moment and I will meet you at the café for some ice-cream okay." She pleaded. She couldn't stand the arguing. And Nathan and her did need to talk. As much as it aled her it was Nathan's child she was carrying.

Lucas hesitated a moment before nodding and kissing her on the cheek. He gave Nathan a denoted look as he brushed by him walking out the door.

Brooke took a seat on the vanity stool in front of her mirror. Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt earlier. The truth is I was scared."

"So am I. Do you realize that my body isn't going to ever be able to bare a two piece again." She smiled. "Nathan, I don't want you to say you love me and that you want to be apart of the baby's life. I just didn't think it was fair to go through life and not tell you."

"I appreacite that. I do. But I do care about you. If it wasn't for Haley I could love you." He reached out and took her hand. "I want to be there. I want to be the one you turn to not Lucas." He helped her up to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. "I want be like Dan Scott. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan pulled away from Brooke keeping her at arms length. "I do want to be here for you and for our child. I'll make things right, Brooke. I promise."

She nodded as she wiped away her tears. This isn't how she imagined her junior year. She and Nathan had known each other for what seemed like for-ever. He knew her better than anyone even Peyton. There were times that she found him attractive but never pursuded it because of her loyalty to Peyton. But that didn't stop Peyton from persuing Lucas. "Okay." She whispered.

Nathan smiled. "Okay." He looked at his watch. "Well I've better go. I want to talk to Haley before Lucas does."

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. I never wanted any of this."

"Brooke, your not to blame. We both had a part in this fall." He started towards the door. He opened it and turn to look at her once more. "You know a part of me loves you too. I just don't know what part yet." He closed the door behind him.

Brooke fell down to her knees as she began to cry again. She had never felt so alone and confused in her entire life.

--

Nathan entered the back door to the café. Haley was decorating a cake for the plate on the front counter. Nathan looked around for any sign that Lucas had been there. Haley turned to see him.

"Nathan, hey,… I'm glad you're here. Look I've been doing some thinking and I think that maybe we should give this another try. You and me that is…" She blabbed out. Haley always blabbed when she was excited and nervous. It's one of the traits that Nathan loved about her.

Nathan took a seat on the stool next to her. His heart aching. Haley was saying all the right words. The words he longed to hear. "Haley,… we need to talk."

Brooke entered from the front of the café. Neither Haley nor Nathan noticed her as she stopped and hid by the door.

"I know, I'm blabbing again. But I can't hold a grudge any more, Nathan. I love you and that's all that matters to me. I know what you and Brooke did was stupid and childish but it was an accident. I just want things to be the way they were with us."

He took her hand in his pulling her small body over to him. She rested her knee in his lap. "You're a remarkable girl Haley James." He felt a tear rise to his eyes. "But I'm not the guy for you."

Haley took a step back confused. "What. This is what we've spent the last month deciding wether or not it was a good ideal."

"There is no easy way to say this. Trust me I have tried and tried to come up with one. Haley, Brooke is pregnant."

Haley snatched her hand back. She turned away from him trying to grasp what he just said. He placed his hand on her back just to have her jerk away.

"Haley, I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to be like my dad. I want be the way he was with Lucas. I don't want my child growing up hating me. I'm… I'm gonna ask Brooke to marry me. And I'm gonna pretend that I never loved you. And as much as it will kill me to see you in the hallways at school and know that I'll never have what I thought I would with you, I'll know I did what's right." He turned her to him. "Haley, don't hate me for this."

She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I can't help but too." She took her apron off and tossed it on the table. "I don't want to have anything to do with you." Her voice rised. "Ever."

Brooke heard Haley as she started towards her. She quickly duct into the bathroom out of Haley's way. She wasn't ready to face her quite yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The lighting flashed outside Brooke's bedroom window as she sat at her desk resting her head on her hands. The world around her seemed to spin as everything she endured in the last month played over and over in her head. Her feelings for Lucas and her feelings for Nathan she didn't know which way to go. She glanced over at her computer screen. The cursor flashing on the line that read destanation. Should she go or should she stay? It was a huge decsion that she had to make.

--

Nathan sat at the counter in his kitchen. In his hand a letter written on lavendar paper. He didn't move when he heard the door open. He was in total shock from the letter. Haley entered slowly as she saw him sitting there.

"Nathan,… I'm sorry that I over reacted yesterday. I just… I should be proud of you for not wanting to turn your back on Brooke. I guess I did change you a little bit." She said. But when he didn't respond she knew something was wrong. She walked around the counter bringing her face to face with him. Tears lingering in his eyes. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Brooke is gone."

"What do you mean… gone?"

"I found this letter on the door this morning. She said that she wouldn't let our mistake come between you and me. She left town and told me not to try and find her. Haley, she just left." His tears pouring down his cheeks.

Haley walked over wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down on her shoulder. She knew that there was more between Nathan and Brooke than a one night stand. She knew that Nathan had fallen for Brooke and there was nothing she could do but be a friend to him.

--

Brooke sat in the busy airport holding her carry on tightly in her hand. They were so many people rushing around on their way here and there. But the one thing that caught Brooke's attention was a lady holding a new born baby. She stood across from Brooke cradling the baby as she awaited for someone to get off the plane. Finally a young man approached the lady. He sat down his bags and picked up the baby wrapped in pink. He seemed so happy and so in love with this little bundle of joy. Brooke felt her heart sink in envy as he kissed the lady on the lips and picked up his bag walking away together. Brooke dropped her head to look at her watch.

"Attention Flight 185 to Texas is now boarding at gate 8, Flight 185 to Texas is now boarding at gate 8." The airline attenant said over the intercom.

Brooke gathered her stuff and started towards the gate. She had called her aunt Nelly and told her the sitiutian and they both agreed that Brooke should come there to stay. Nelly was nothing like Brooke's mom. She was sweet and down to earth. And thought of Brooke as a daughter. Nelly never had any children of her own. It was just her and her dog Jake a golden retriever.

"Brooke,…" A familiar voice called through the crowd. "Brooke,…"

She turned around to see Lucas with a suitcase in his hand. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave by yourself."

"But what about your mom, and school and basketball?"

"I'll do like you and go to school in Texas. I'm sure that they'll have a basketball team I could join. And my mom understands. She said she'd never made it without uncle Keith."

Brooke hugged Lucas. It was going to be nice having a friend with her in Texas. "Thanks, Lucas. You're a great friend."

"I told you that I'm here for you pretty girl." He said as they started down the terminal to the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke and Lucas arrived that night at her aunt's house in Texas. Nelly had already cleaned out the two spare bedrooms up stairs to make room for them. She was happy to see that Brooke brought a friend to keep her company. Nelly's ranch kept her pretty busy and there were days that she was gone from dawn to dusk. This way she wouldn't have to worry so much about Brooke.

Brooke tossed her suitcase onto the bed sitting down on the edge to look around the room. Not much had changed since she was seven and spent the night with her aunt and uncle and cousin. Their were still pictures of her and Logan horse back riding, and even the one where Brooke designed some clothes for Logan to wear.

Lucas entered the room to check on Brooke before turning in. "You alright?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. How about you? I mean do you like your room?"

Lucas nodded as he looked around the room at all the girl stuff. "At least it's not Hello Kitty." He laughed.

Brooke smiled and stood up to pick up a picture on the dresser. She handed it to Lucas.

Lucas took the picture of the two little girls playing dress up. "I know that smile anywhere. That has to be you,…" He pointed at the little girl with auburn hair and scissors in her hand, and tape measure around her neck. "…who's the other little girl?"

"My cousin Logan. She was two years younger than me. I'd come here every summer just to ride horses and play dress up with her. I'd design her all these little dresses and cheerleading out fits. We'd have so much fun. I hated it when summer ended and My parents would fly out to take me home." She said as she took her seat on the bed again, this time followed by Lucas.

"Where is she?"

Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek. "It was summer and my parents and I had decieded to drive down here instead of flying. My uncle Ted and Logan went into town to pick up things to make for dinner. Logan wanted to make sure that there was plenty of cookie and cream ice-cream before I got there. She knew it was my favorite." Brooke's voice cracked. "Any way when we got here we found my aunt Nelly on her knees in the foyer floor. She held the phone in her hand so tight that her knuckles had lost their color. My mom ran over to her sister taking the phone from her hand. Aunt Nelly said that there had been a wreck and that uncle Ted and Logan were killed instantly. Logan had been thrown from the car a hundred feet into a tree. That was the worse summer I ever had to endure."

Lucas placed the picture on the nightstand by the bed. He placed his arm around Brooke. "I guess it's hard to be here in this room huh?"

Brooke shook her head yes.

"I can trade rooms with you if you want. I mean if you don't mind all the old paintings and the smell of old wooden furniture in my room."

"Thanks, Luke. I'd like that. I mean just for tonight."

Lucas nodded in agreement and helped her up to her feet, he grabbed her suitcase and held her hand as he lead her down the hallway to his room. He was glad that he decided to go with Brooke. He wanted to show her that he wasn't the bad guy that she thought he was. That he was confused and lost but now he knew where he wanted to be and that was right next to her.

Nathan found it hard to sleep that night. He layed staring at the ceiling wandering just where Brooke would have gone. Why she would have left him without talking to him first? He finally knew which part of him loved her. It was every part of his heart. He always thought that she was attractive but there was always Peyton and then he wanted to mess with Lucas with Haley and he started to have feelings for her. The fact that he was falling in love with his friend since pre-k just didn't seem realistic. That was until now. And now he wouldn't be able to tell him how he felt because he had no ideal where she was.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND IN DEPTH. ALL YOU BRATHAN FANS DON'T GIVE UP… THERE WILL BE MORE BRATHAN LATER ON…**


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon, Peyton, it's been four weeks. Tell me where they are." Nathan said for the third time since he walked into her room.

"Nathan, I don't know where they are. Lucas called a couple weeks ago to say that they were safe but that's all he said."

Nathan took a seat on the edge of Peyton's bed. He massaged his forehead with his hand. "Peyton, I need to know where she is. Not knowing is killing me. I'm gonna miss out on everything that I should be there for. I want to make her ice-cream and pickles and rub her ankles when they start to swell. I want to hold her hand when we see our child on the ultra-sound for the first time. How could she deny me that?"

Peyton felt her heart ache for Nathan. He was a mess from his hair to his clothes. She hadn't seen him like that ever before. "Brooke is just scared and she wanted you and Haley to find your way and be happy."

Nathan looked up at Peyton who was leaned against her desk. "I want be happy without her."

Peyton's cell phone rung. Nathan stood up.

"Hello,…Lucas." She motioned for Nathan to be quiet. "How is everything?"

"Great. How's everything there?"

"Good. When are you gonna tell me where you guys are?"

"I can't, Peyton. I told Brooke I wouldn't."

"This isn't fair you know. I mean Nathan is a wreck. He's worried to death about Brooke."

"Nathan really isn't any concern of mine. I need to focus on Brooke and the baby."

"Yeah but don't you think Nathan should be the one to do that. I know you two don't really care about each other but he loves her, Luke. I think he should be with her right now."

The phone got silent. "He's there with you isn't he!"

"Yeah."

"Put him on the phone."

Peyton took the phone from her ear and handed it to Nathan.

"Lucas,…" Nathan said softly. He didn't want to scream at him like his heart was telling him to do. He wanted to be suddle so Lucas would tell him where they were. "How is Brooke?"

"She's fine. She's outside playing with her aunts dog." He bit his bottom lip knowing that Brooke was going to kill him but it was the right thing to do. "Nathan, tell me why I should tell you where we're at."

"Because I can't sleep at night, all I do is think of her. Because not touching her soft skin and seeing her smile is tearing me apart. Because I can't see myself with anyone other than her. Because I love her, Lucas. I love her with all of my heart and soul. Because she is the girl for me. And because I need to prove it to her."

"Texas." Lucas said against his will. "Peyton should be able to tell you the rest. Just tell her that we're at her aunt Nelly's."

The phone once again went silent. Nathan closed the cell phone and handed it back to Peyton. "I need to know where her aunt Nelly lives."

Peyton nodded as she sat down at the desk and begin to type in her computer. She kept a list of all of her friends and family in her database.

--

Brooke throw the tennis ball across the yard as Jake the dog went running after it. Lucas exited the screened in back porch wearing a cowboy hat, tight jeans and a frilly shirt. Brooke grabbed her stomach as she laughed. She had to find her cell phone for a picture of that.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked with a smile from ear to ear.

Brooke couldn't control her laughter. "Nah, it's just. Where did you get those pants from Dwight Yoakam's closet?"

"Funny. I just thought when it Texas…."

Brooke shook her head. "Mmm, no," She laughed again. "You so need to change."

Lucas took a seat in the two seat rocker with Brooke. "It's nice seeing you smile again." He touched the side of her face.

Brooke took his hand and kissed it. "It's nice to have a friend, Luke." She paused. "I know that I was upset with the whole you and Peyton thing, but I was just…"

Lucas cut her off. "…shh. It's okay."

"Thanks for coming here with me. This past month would have been so crazy if it wasn't for you."

"You're an amazing girl, Brooke Davis. Your strong and courageous. That's one of the things I love about you." He stood up and walked over to the tree that was shading the rocker where they were sitting. He took the hat from his head and held it in one hand. "Brooke, I have to tell you something and I'm afraid that your gonna get mad, but I did what I did for you."

Brooke stood up and walked over to Lucas and turned him to her. "What did you do, Luke?"

"I-I told Nathan were we are."

"What?" Brooke said upset. "Luke, I thought you were my friend."

"I am."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She turned to walk away.

Lucas grabbed her by the arm turning her to him. "Brooke, it's been a month and he's worried about you. That baby your carrying is his too and as much as I hate this he is right. He deserves to be here with you not me. So if that makes me a bad friend then I'm sorry. Because I love you so much, Brooke Davis and I want you to be happy. And I know that Nathan is my little brother and as much as I hate that he deserves to be happy too."

Lucas let go of Brooke as he went into the house to change and pack his things. He knew that Nathan would be there soon and it would be time for him to say goodbye to the one girl he could possibly love the rest of his life. When he first got to Texas he actually believed that he was going to get the chance to be the one for her. But somewhere in his heart he knew that Nathan deserve to be with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke sat on the sofa in her aunts living room. Nathan had arrived and was helping Lucas put his suitcases in the rental car. He hadn't even came in where Brooke was. It had been a month and a lot had happen and he was afraid that she wouldn't be happy to see him.

"Pretty Girl,…" Lucas said as he entered the room. "I'm gonna go now. If you need me for anything, you call me okay."

Brooke ran over to him wrapping her arms around him. "You're a great friend, Lucas Scott." She whispered. "I'm one lucky girl."

Lucas held on tight. He despised the thought of letting her go. He inhaled the scent of her hair one last time before pulling back keeping her at arms length. "If things don't go the way…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "…promise me that you'll come back to me."

Brooke fought back her tears. "I will." She reached up and kissed him a soft and gentle kiss bye.

He turned to see that Nathan had entered the room. He stopped by his brother. "If you hurt her I'll be back and I will pound you so hard that you'll forget who you are." He walked on out of the house with his heart aching again.

Nathan stood in front of Brooke with his hands deep in his front pocket. He was nervous for the first time around her. "You look nice."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Nathan loosened up a little and made his way over to her. "Brooke, I want to be here for you. I know that you believe that Haley and I are meant to be, but I don't." He placed his hand on her stomach. "This little guy or girl is proof of whom I'm suppose to be with."

"Nathan, we can try this and see where it goes. But I want to go slow. Let's start off as friends. Okay."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Not quite what he wanted but he would do what-ever she wanted him to do, just as long as he was there with her. "If that's what you want."

"Brooke,…" Aunt Nelly called through the house. She entered the living room. "Brooke,…" She stopped when she saw Nathan. "Well, you must be Nathan Scott. Lucas just told me that you were going to stay with us for a while." She reached out to shake Nathan's hand.

"Nathan this is my aunt Nelly." Brooke said.

"It's a pleasure." He kissed Nelly's hand.

"Now, Brooke, he's a keeper."

Brooke smiled as she looked up at Nathan who had a grin from ear to ear for the first time in a month.

Nelly could tell that there was something more to Nathan than Lucas. Maybe it was the twinkle in Brooke's eyes. Or the love in Nathan's. Even though Brooke never told Nelly who the father of the baby was. She knew deep inside that it was Nathan. "I'm gonna fix a huge dinner. I hope your hungry, Nathan. While I do that why don't you take Nathan and show him around the ranch, Brooke."

Brooke nodded in agreement as she took Nathan's hand and led him outside.

--

The wind was gently blowing as Brooke and Nathan saddle up the two horses her aunt had brought out of the stables for them. They weren't talking but Nathan couldn't help but look over at Brooke as her hair blew in her face.

"Are you sure that you can ride in your condition?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Yeah. My aunt rode up till she was four months pregnant with Logan and she was just fine. Just as long as we go slow and steady." She said as she mounded the horse.

Nathan mounded the horse he was given. Brooke led the way as they begin on their tour of the ranch. Everything was beautiful and peaceful he thought. He'd never seen anything so breathtaking. They came upon a willow tree and Brooke stopped. She got off the horse and walked over to the tree. Nathan followed behind her.

Brooke ran her fingers over the engraved initials in the heart shape on the tree. "My uncle asked my aunt to marry him here beneath this very tree. They had known each other since they were kids. She loved him from the first day she saw him but it took another guy liking her to get his attention."

"Peyton told me about your uncle and Logan. I'm sorry, Brooke."

"It was a long long time ago. Ten years to be exact… but it still feels like yesterday."

"I can't believe I didn't hear about it. Why didn't you tell me when you got back to school that fall?"

"I only told Peyton. I mean she had met Logan once when she came out for a week at thanksgiving on year. I think you were at some camp or something."

Nathan laughed. "Camp Sunshine"

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh too. "Camp Sunshine. What the--? That sounds so girlie." She added.

"Alright. You don't have to be so cold. My mom was one of the councilors there. She made me go."

Brooke's smile faded. She looked at the sky line and could tell that a storm was on the horizon. "We've better get going. It looks like it's about to rain."

Nathan helped her back onto her horse before getting on his. They rode back just as quite and slow as they rode out. The rain, thunder and lighting catching up with them. By the time they got back to the house they were both soaked to the bone. They hurried and put the horses back in the stable, then they ran towards the house.

Nelly met them at the door with towels. "You kids are gonna get pneumonia." She said.

"I'm gonna go up and change. I'll be back down in a minute." Brooke said as she walked up the stairs.

"What are you waiting on? You just gonna stand there and drip all over my hardwood floors?" Nelly asked Nathan.

"No mam." He smiled and ran up the stairs behind Brooke.

Brooke changed and walked out into the hallway just as Nathan had. They both stopped in each others spaces. The lights went out and they could hear Nelly cuss as she bumped into something down stairs. Neither one breaking their stare from one another.

"You kids okay?" Nelly screamed up the stairs.

Brooke replied without losing her eye contact. "Yeah. We'll right there."

"There's a flashlight in the drawer in the hallway." Nelly said.

The lighting flashed casting a light on Brooke and Nathan. Nathan leaned down his lips almost touching Brooke's.

Brooke sidestepped him. "We should get the flashlight and get down stairs before aunt Nelly destroys everything down stairs." Brooke said as she felt her way to the drawyer in the hallway. She found the light and shined it at Nathan who was still a little shocked that Brooke had moved from his kiss. "Come on I'll lead the way."

He watched as she bounced down the stairs. His heart sunk deep inside. It was going to be harder than he thought just being her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Brooke, Nathan and Aunt Nelly sat at a dark table with the exception of a few candles in the middle of the table. Brooke and Nathan hardly said a word to one another. Aunt Nelly went on and on about her ranch and Ted and Logan. She told stories of Brooke when she was little and would visit the ranch. Nathan would laugh and glance across the table at Brooke. They were a few times that he even thought she was blushing.

After dinner Nathan volunteered to take the umbrella and a flashlight to check on the animals in the stable. Nelly had told how the storms sometimes would startled them and they would go crazy trying to get out. Once Stallion hurt broke his leg trying to get out.

Brooke lit a few candles and placed them around the sink so she could see how to wash the dishes. The thought of the power coming back on was slim to none for that evening. They had heard on the portable radio that a line of serve thunderstorms were headed their way.

"Nathan seems like a really nice guy." Nelly said as she handed Brooke the stack of plates and pick up the cloth to dry the dishes.

"Yeah he is." Brooke admitted.

"You know,… he really loves you" Nelly was trying to pry but Brooke wasn't sharing any extra information. "Do you love him?"

Brooke glanced out the window, the lighting flashed and she could see Nathan as he exited the stable. "With every part of my heart."

"Then why at dinner we're you guys so quite? It was if a huge elephant was sitting in the middle of my dinning room table. Is it because you still have feelings for Lucas."

"I do have feelings for Lucas. I even love him in some way. But not the way I love Nathan. Every since we were little and best friends I have had a huge crush on him. But there was Peyton so I did what any best friend would do… I pretended not to care until I actually believed that I didn't. That night that he took me to his house after Lucas had broke my heart. I actually felt all those feelings come back to me."

"Then what's the problem?"

Brooke handed Nelly the last dish to dry. "Lucas hurt me pretty bad. I don't ever want to feel that way again. And there's this girl back in Tree Hill. I call her tutor girl, but anyway she and Nathan well they have feelings for each other. I know he loves her, I'm not sure in what way yet."

Nelly dried off her hands tossing the cloth into the sink. She turned Brooke to her, lifting her chin to look into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, your not just my niece. Your like my daughter, you know that. So I'm gonna give you a little advice. That guy out there… he isn't her because he's the father of your child. He is here out of his love and loyalty to you. If he loved Haley then even that baby your carrying couldn't have made him fly all this way to be with you. He would have let Lucas take on his role and never give another thought to the whole Brooke's having my baby thing. He loves you, Brooke. Don't make him pay for Lucas's mistakes. It's not fair to him."

"Your right. Your always right. But I just need more time. I can't just open my heart again."

Nelly smiled. "Fair enough. But don't treat him like the plague. Okay."

Brooke nodded in agreement as she turned and walked out of the back door.

Nathan was sitting in the wooden swing watching the rain fall. He smiled when he saw Brooke. "Hey." He said as he scooted over to make room for her in the swing. "I was gonna come in but I love the rain. It's refreshing."

"I love the rain too." Brooke added. "I love the smell and how it sounds as each drop falls slowly to the ground in sync with one another. It's like the rain rushes away all the bad things in life so that the good can come out tomorrow." Brooke said as she leaned over resting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan hesitated a moment then he placed his arm around her. He felt at peace for the first time since he had arrived that day. It was as if Brooke was finally opening up and letting him in.

--

Brooke laid in her bed watching the rain drip down her window payne. The storm outside seemed like it was never gonna end and not having power made every little noise in the house sound bigger and scarier than it was.

The door to Nathan's room sqeaked as it opened. Brooke tipped toe in and over to Nathan's bed. "Nathan,…" She whispered. "Nathan, are you a sleep?"

He sat straight up grabbing his chest. "Brooke, is everything okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked concerned.

"No,… No,… I was just laying there… you know in my bed in the dark and I heard this noise and I swear that Hello Kitty and Barbie was having a slumber party by their selves in the floor with all their friends."

Nathan laughed. "Do you wanna sleep in here? I could make me a pallet on the floor. You can have the bed."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Nathan stood up and started to grab the top quilt and a pillow from the bed. Brooke reached out and touched his arm as the lighting flashed.

"Hold me…Till I fall to sleep. Okay." She said innocently.

Nathan nodded as he let her into the bed first. He crawled in behind her wrapping her with his loving arms. Her body fitting perfectly in place with his. He rested his head upon her neck.

"I'm glad you're here, Nathan. I wouldn't want it any other way." She whispered.

Nathan grinned. "Neither would I, Brooke Penelope Davis." He kissed her on the neck and then placed his head back where he just kissed. He knew that there was no other place, no other bed, no other person he belonged with. And he had faith that Brooke was finally ready to admitt that she felt the same way he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Haley sat at the table outside the school. She was trying to study for the big exam on Friday, but all she could do was think about Nathan. She really let her guard down and gave him the shadow of a doubt. She had feelings that ran deep for him.

"Hey,…" Lucas said as he took a seat next to her.

She smiled. "Luke, I didn't know you were back."

"I flew back yesterday."

"How's Brooke?" She asked.

Lucas took an apple from his brown bag. "She's fine." He said as he bit into the apple. "Nathan is with her so I figured she didn't need me anymore."

Haley hadn't spoke to Nathan in a couple of days. She had no ideal that he was even considering go to see her. "Really." She said a little disappointed.

"Brooke needs to be with him. She needs to see what kind of guy he is. Then she'll realize that I'm the one for her." He smiled.

Haley wished it was that simple. But she knew the real Nathan. And she knew how easy it was to fall in love with him. "So that's your plan. Your just going to sit back and let them fall in love."

Lucas looked at Haley with concern. "Hale's their not going to fall in love. Brooke loves me. And with time she'll see that."

Haley totally disagreed with Lucas. In her heart she knew that Nathan was were he longed to be and that she'd never get the chance to love him the way she wanted too. "Luke, there is something that's been babbling my mind." She turned around on the seat to face him. "That day that you walked into Nathan's room, why? I mean you and him didn't really get alone."

"I went there for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was gonna to tell him that if he hurt you in anyway. If he was using you to make me mad that I would make him pay."

"You're a great friend, Luke. Too bad that you didn't get there 8 hours earlier."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. He knew that he loved Brooke and that she loved him too. He knew that Nathan would screw things up and Brooke would call and he would fly to her side just like superman.

--

"Okay, morning sun, it's time to wake up." Nathan said as he barged into the bedroom, carrying a tray with two bowels of cereal and orange juice.

Brooke rubbed the slip out of her eyes as she sat up and leaned back in the bed. Nathan sat down next to her. She smiled. "What is this?"

"Just a little breakfast in bed." He took a strawberry from the tray and fed it to her.

"What's the occasion?"

Nathan grinned. "No occasion. Just because."

They both begin to eat their breakfast. "So whats on your agenda for today?"

He took a deep breathe. "I thought that you and I could go fishing."

"Fishing." Brooke smirked.

"Yeah. I've never been and aunt Nelly was telling me how fun it is and that we could use her fishing equipment if we wanted to."

"Okay." She took a bit of her cereal and made a cuties face at him.

He leaned over and wiped the milk from her chin. "This is going to work isn't it." He asked softly. "I mean you me and the baby. We're going to work."

"I hope so." She smiled tightly.

"I want you to know that I'm where I want to be." He added.

"I know. And your where I want you to be."

He reached over and kissed her lips softly. It was short and sweet and Brooke felt her heart race with excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan entered the stables to find aunt Nelly saddling up her horse. Nathan thought it was amazing how much Brooke favored her aunt. They could have easily been mother and daughter. And the way Victoria treated Brooke it he could understand why Brooke decided to come to her when in trouble.

"Hey, Nathan, where is Brooke?" Aunt Nelly asked as she tighten the last strap on the saddle.

"She's in the shower. She said that all the fishing made her feel dirty." He grinned.

Nelly laughed. "Did you catch anything?"

"A few. We threw them back." He walked over to a table with some brushes for the horses. He fumbled around with them. "Aunt Nelly, can I ask you something?"

Nelly walked over to him giving him all her undivided attention. "Of course sweetie."

"How did you know that Uncle Ted was the one for you? The one that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Nelly smiled. "When he looked at me it was breathe taking. His smile, his laughter, his corny jokes. He lit up a room. When I was near him I didn't want to go and when I was away I couldn't wait to get back to his arms. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I swear I heard the angels singing."

"I'm falling in love with Brooke. I feel all those things when I see her. I guess that those feelings have always been there but I hid them because someone was always in the way." He paused. "I want to ask her to marry me the way Ted asked you. Well, something like that. I want it to be special and worth remembering."

Nelly reached up and stroked Nathan's cheek. "You're a good guy, Nathan Scott. I'm glad that you're here with her." She looked down at her hand. A tear found its way to her cheek. She slowly took the engangment ring from her hand. "Give her this. I haven't taken it off since he put it on my hand. But I want Brooke to have it."

"Aunt Nelly, I can't take this." He said. Almost feeling her pain.

"It's okay I Brooke is like my daughter. Your suppose to pass your precious items on to them." She smiled as she closed the ring up in his hand. "If you need any help at all with your plan then come to me. I'll help in any way."

_**Sorry So Short Still Unpacking At New House.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan planned just the way to ask Brooke to marry him over and over in his mind. He asked her if she wanted to go for a ride on Lighting, and when she agreed he smiled from ear to ear for this set his plans into motion. It was almost sunset and the wind was gently blowing. Brooke was enjoying the nice ride and the sound of the crickets chirping in the background.

"Your getting pretty good there, city boy." Brooke grinned.

Nathan laughed. "Aunt Nelly has been teaching me a thing or two."

"You're a great learning then." She said as she turned to look where she was going. She caught a glimpse of the treat he had planned for her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

There on the ground was a blanket. Not just any blanket but the one that Uncle Ted had asked Aunt Nelly to marry him on. There was a basket filled with fruit and crackers. And a bottle of apple cider rested in a bucket of ice. There were rose petals spread across the blanket. And candles lit.

"Nathan, what…?" She asked in disbelief.

Nathan got off his horse and helped her down from hers. He took her hand and led her over to the blanket. "I thought it would be nice if, since we're having a baby and all that we spent a little alone time together. Just to talk."

Brooke was still in awe. "Okay." She whispered as he helped her down to the ground. She picked up a handful of the rose petals and let them fall slowly from her hand. "This is beautiful, Nathan. Who knew you had it in you to be romantic?"

"I know, right. I guess this country life is doing something to me." He poured her a glass of cider and handed it to her.

"You're a great guy, Nathan Scott. You've really proved that over the past month."

He smiled. "We've known each other what seems like our whole lives and I never in a million years would have dreamed that you and I would be on a ranch, beneath a willow tree together."

"I would have never thought that we would be having a child together." Brooke added as she sipped her cider.

"Yeah. That was a real shocker."

Brooke leaned back in Nathan's lap. "Lucas called last night. He wants to come out this weekend."

Nathan rested his head on Brooke's. "What did you tell him?"

Brooke got quiet. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I told him okay."

Nathan leaned up forcing Brooke into an upright position. "You what?"

"I just figured that it would be okay. I mean he is my friend. And your brother."

Nathan stood up in disbelief. "He's not my brother. And he's not your friend. He just wants back in your pants."

Brooke stood up in Nathan's space. "Why are you so threaten of him?" She asked. "Hmmm? I mean really, Nathan. You and I are in this together. Not Lucas."

"Tell me you don't still love him. Nathan said with his voice rising in anger. "Tell me that you don't wish it was him standing her with you."

Brooke looked down at her feet. There was times that she wished it was Lucas. But she had grown to love Nathan in a way that was more deeper than she ever loved Lucas. "I can't tell you that." She said as she looked up at Nathan. "No more than you can tell me that you don't still love Haley." She walked over and climbed up on her horse. "Lucas is coming Friday and if you don't like it then you can go back to Tree Hill." She rode away.

"Brooke,…" He screamed, but she didn't turn around. He turned and kicked over the basket of chocolate cover strawberries. As it spilled over a two karat ring fell onto the blanket. Nathan squatted down and picked it up. A tear filled his eyes.

Nathan fell back on the blanket against the tree. His heart breaking at the thought of loosing her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life, even basketball. His tears poured heavily as he sat there, the sun falling behind the hills.


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke entered Nathan's room to find him packing. She paused at the door not making a sound, just watching his movement. She didn't want him to leave but she didn't want to give in to her heart. She'd been hurt to much in her life and well now she just wanted to protect it from any other pain.

Nathan looked up and saw Brooke in the mirror. He didn't say a word as he reached over on the chair and took the jacket to throw in the bag. He zip it up and placed it on the floor as he turned to look at her. His eyes had lost their sparkle.

"Your leaving?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. That's what you want. Right?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked away. He just knew another minute there and he would start to cry again. And his weakness he would not let her see.

She walked over to him. "Nathan,… I-I…" She couldn't get her lips to say it. All she wanted to say was stay. Stay here with me forever. Love me forever. "…you'll stay till the morning, right?"

Nathan looked into her eyes. "I have no choice do I?" He walked around her and out of the room.

Brooke felt her tears run down her cheek as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I love you, Nathan Scott. Its always been you." She whispered.

--

Nathan sat in the swing on the front porch. The screen door opened and he looked up to see aunt Nelly. She walked over handing him a cup of hot coco as she took the seat next to him. There wasn't a word spoken for about ten minutes. They just swung and listened to the sound of nature surrounding them.

"You know, uncle Ted and I would spend every evening out here on this porch in this very swing. He would fix us a cup of his famous hot coco and we would just enjoy each others company." She glanced over at Nathan. "We would talk about our days, about life and about our plans for the future. How we planned to grow old together. Then when we found that we had talked about everything possible to talk about I would slide over and rest my head on his shoulder. I would listen to the sound of his heart beat and I would feel this warmth inside me start to burn. And I knew that I was with the person I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with and that I could never ever have that with anyone-else. That's why I never looked for another after I lost my Ted. Because I loved him so much that I knew I couldn't love another that way. And that's the way that everybody on this earth is meant to be loved." She reached over and took Nathan's hand into hers giving it a slight squeeze. "Nathan, I don't know what happened out there. But I know that you love her that way. I know that she loves you that way. Don't let two stubborn hearts come between that." She stood up. "If you leave tomorrow, your walking out on something you'll never find again. And your pushing her right into the arms of Lucas." She patted him on the shoulder before she entered the house.

Nathan sat there pondering on what aunt Nelly had just said. He sat the cup down on the floor and ran into the house and up the stairs. He ran into his room and opened the bag up to find the ring in the side pocket were he had placed it. He smiled as he ran back out of the room and down the hallway into Brooke's room. Brooke jumped as the door slung open. She sat up on the bed her heart racing.

"Nathan,…"

Nathan knelt down next to her. He was out of breath and didn't care. "Brooke, today I had planned a special outing for you and me. I was going to ask you something and I let my pride and my fear that your still in love with Lucas cloud my judgment. I didn't get to ask you what I wanted to ask you." He opened his hand to show her the ring. "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?"

Brooke placed her hand on her heart. She stared at Nathan not saying a word.

**SORRY SO SHORT, BUT I WILL WRITE MORE TOMORROW. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan sat knelt on his knees before Brooke. His pulse racing through his veins. Just hoping and praying that she would say yes. But how could she say anything-else. He had looked into her eyes and seen the sparkle. He had laid next to her and rested his hand upon her stomach and felt the baby move. How could she say anything but yes with what they shared.

A tear firmed in her beautiful eyes. "Nathan,…" She swallowed the lump in her throat that cut of her airway. "I-I."

There was a knock at the door. She and Nathan looked up to see Lucas as he entered with his overnight bag on his shoulder. He dropped the bag on the floor as he stopped in his tracks. He knew that he had walked in on something life changing and he was happy that he had. "Brooke,…"

Nathan closed his hand on the ring. He knew Brooke wouldn't answer him now. He stood up and turned his back to Lucas.

"Luke, I thought you weren't coming until this Friday." She said as she walked over and pulled him in for a hug.

Lucas spent the whole flight out praying that Nathan and Brooke would be at each others throats by now. And that Brooke would realize that she need him instead of Nathan. "Yeah, well I couldn't wait to see my girl."

Nathan glanced over at Lucas as if he could run through him. He bit his knuckles trying to hold back the tears from falling. He walked over to the window and looked down at the rental car to find a familiar face standing there in the dark, with just the refection of the outside spot light shining around her. "Haley,…" He smiled.

"Haley?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind… I brought her with me." Lucas said.

Brooke was a little hurt and disappointed. Part of her was scared that him seeing Haley again would bring back all of his feelings for her. "No. I don't mind. It's okay." She smiled tightly as she died inside.

Nathan ran passed Brooke and Lucas and down the stairs. He slammed the screen in porch door as he ran over to her, grabbing her and pulling her in for a tight hug. "Haley,…"

She smiled as her head rested against his chest. She had almost forgotten how great it felt to be that close to him. The smell of his skin. That sweet smell that made her melt. "Oh, Nathan."

He pulled back and kept her at arms length. "Girl, I've missed you. What are you doing standing out here alone in the dark?"

"Waiting on an official invite." She said as she smiled up at him.

"It's great seeing you, girl. God only knows how much I've wanted to see that smiling face. And that silly poncho." He said as he pulled her back in for another hug, only this time he kissed her hair. "Thanks for coming."

"I'd do anything for you, Nathan Scott. Anything at all."

That night aunt Nelly decided that it would be best if she assigned everyone a room. With a house this full she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on everyone. She told Brooke that she could keep her own room. She needed her rest with the baby and all. She told Haley that she could share a room with her. And that Nathan could share his room with Lucas. This news didn't settle well with either of the guys, but they knew not to cross aunt Nelly.

Haley placed her pillow on the floor by the bed as aunt Nelly arose from her prayers. Haley pulled up the sheet and fluffed her pillows before leaning back onto the floor. Aunt Nelly got into the bed and turned on her side to face Haley.

"You know I've heard a lot about you, Haley James." Aunt Nelly said.

"I'm guessing that none of which was good." Haley replied. She could only imagine what Brooke had said about her.

"You'd be surprised at how much Brooke hurts about what happened. Brooke is a good girl that did something that she can't undo. And in doing this she hurt a lot of people. A lot of people she never wanted to hurt. She want admit it but I've heard her cry everyday. And I know it's because she feels bad that she hurt you, Haley. And Lucas." She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "That girl down the hall is an angel to me. She like my daughter. She has a big heart. And it's full of different emotions right now."

Haley was at a lost for words. She didn't really know Brooke, but what she saw at school was a spoiled brat, that would do anything for attention. "I know she didn't mean to hurt me. I don't blame her anymore. I don't hold a grudge anymore. I'm just here for Luke."

Aunt Nelly turned off the light and rolled over pulling down her extra pillows till it looked and felt like someone was lying next to her. She had been doing that since Ted died. It was her way of feeling that he was still there. It made her feel safe and secure. Haley rolled over and placed her arm beneath her pillow as a tear ran down her cheeks.

Nathan lay-ed on his back looking at the ceiling. Lucas lay-ed on the pallet in the floor also looking up at the ceiling. They hadn't spoken a word, but the room was filled with hostility. The way they felt about each was undeniable. The hatred, the anguish, the resentment.

"Why are you really here, Lucas?" Nathan asked not blinking once.

"Because I love her." He said point blank. "Because I know that she is better off with me than you."

Nathan could feel his blood begin to boil. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said as he sat up half way on the bed to see Lucas.

Lucas rolled over and looked at him. "I know that you and Brooke got drunk and quote made a baby unquote. But the truth remains, Nathan. I am the guy for Brooke Davis."

Nathan laughed. "Your full of shit. That's exactly what you are." He said. "Brooke and I are meant to be together. If it was you then that baby she's carrying would be yours."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. I see how you would see that… Now tell me why when you saw Haley standing outside you flew by Brooke and me like Clark Kent." Lucas waited for a response but when Nathan said nothing Lucas stood up and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll tell you why. It's because deep down inside you. You wish Brooke was Haley. Because your in love with Haley."

"You don't know what your talking about." Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "You really are crazy. Dad should have made Karen go through with the abortion." He slammed the door on his way out of the room.

Lucas threw the pillow against the door. How dare he even mention his mothers name.

--

The next morning Haley sat out in the rockers beneath the oak tree petting Jake. Nathan walked out and took a seat next to her.

"Hey,…" She smiled as Jake licked her hand. "Ewe that was like gross." She laughed.

Nathan grinned but it quickly turned to a serious face. "Can I tell you something?"

She wiped her hands on her pants. "I'd like to think that we are friends. So yeah. Of course."

"I asked Brooke to marry me last night."

Haley looked at him a little hurt but not surprised. "Uhh…what did she say?"

"Lucas busted in." He laughed. "She didn't have time to reply."

"I'm sorry." She said.

Nathan looked over at her. Her hair shimmering in the morning sunlight. "I love her, Haley. I guess I've always know it, I was just scared because I knew she was the one."

Haley smiled.

"Haley, I want you to know that what you and I shared it was great. I loved you in a way I could never love anyone-else. And I know that if in another life at another time that I could have loved you the way that I love Brooke. And I don't want you to hate me."

"Oh, Nathan, I don't hate you." She stroked his cheek. "You're a good guy. And I'm glad I got to know you. But like you I found my true love. The only thing is he doesn't know it yet."

Nathan looked at her confused. "What? Who?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Why do you think I really came out here?" She asked. Nathan shrugged. She licked her lips. "Because I wanted to be there on the plane ride home when she breaks his heart. Because Nathan, she will break his heart for you."

Nathan was in complete shock. "Your in love with Lucas?"

She nodded yes. "Yeah. As crazy as it sounds. But I know that right now he's confused and he believes that Brooke is his destiny. And I'm okay with that, because I know he is worth the wait."

"I wish you luck with that." He laughed. "But seriously I hope that you get what you deserve someday soon. I hope that he'll love you the way you deserve to be love." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Brooke watched from the window above. Her heart breaking at what she thought she had seen with her own eyes. She snatched up her purse and headed towards the stairs. She decided to go to town and get away for a little while. She couldn't take the pain that she felt inside. And running away just made more since to her at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I know that it's been a long time but I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I hope that you guys are still interested in the story.**

The car ride into town was quiet. Brooke had slipped out the front door and into her aunts jeep with out Nathan knowing she was leaving. She just had to get away from the ranch, from Nathan and Haley. Although Lucas had stopped her and insisted that he tagged along, she didn't say a word. She handed him the keys and hopped into the passenger side.

Lucas glanced over at her. He was amazed at how beautiful she was, even now with being pregnant. He longed to touch her face and slowly move in for a soft and tender kiss, but for the moment he would settle with just being with her. Just the two of them.

"So where are we going." He finally broke the silence.

Brooke rubbed her belly and looked over at him with a subtle grin. "We're starving."

Lucas smiled a grin from ear to ear. "Well we can't have that can we?"

Lucas drove a few more minutes before turning into a small country café, with a dirt parking lot. He got out and walked over to open the door for Brooke, taking her hand into his and helping her out of the jeep.

**********************************************************

The café was empty with the exception of an older couple sitting at a table in the corner. Lucas pulled out the wooden chair and helped Brooke into it. Then he took the seat across from her. Brooke smiled at the elderly couple, before taking the menu from the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A middle aged waitress with shoulder length brown hair asked as she stopped at their table.

"Ice-tea with lemon." Brooke replied.

"That sounds good. Make it two." Lucas added.

"I'll be right back." The waitress said as she disappeared behind the counter.

Lucas scanned the menu with a constant eye on the angel across from him. The elderly lady nudged her husband and nodded at Brooke and Lucas. They smiled as if they were remembering their younger years. The waitress returned with their drinks, placing them in front of them.

"Ready to order?" She asked taking the freshly sharpen pencil from behind her ear and tapping it on the note pad in her hand.

"Yeah, I'll have the tuna sandwich and chips." Brooke said laying the menu on the table.

Lucas smiled. "I'll have the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and corn bread."

Brooke chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"You would think your having the baby." She said.

The waitress grinned. "Maybe he's having all the cravings." She took up the menus. "I'll place the order and have your food back in just a minute." She once again disappeared behind the counter.

"Sorry." Brooke said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Why?"

"She thinks that you're the father." Brooke halved grin.

Lucas leaned back in his chair and proceeded to rub the stubble on his chin. "And that's a bad thing because?"

Brooke leaned forward to look into his eyes. It was almost as if she could see into his soul. "You wouldn't mind at all, would you?"

Lucas leaned forward reaching slowly across the table to take her hand. "No." He whispered. "I would be the happiest guy in the world."

She looked at his hand upon hers, then quickly back at his eyes. "Tell me why, Luke?"

"Why what?"

"Why you broke my heart? Why you cheated on me with Peyton? Why you told me that you wanted to be with her?" A tear aroused in her eyes.

Lucas's grin quickly disappeared. His heart sunk deep within his soul.

Brooke took her hand slowly from beneath his and placed in on her stomach. "You killed a part of who I was. I loved you, giving to you something that meant everything to me. Something that I kept locked away…" She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "My heart. I gave you my heart and all I wanted from you was yours in returned."

Lucas bit his bottom lip until he could taste the hint of metallic taste of his blood. " I was stupid. I was frighten. I thought that she was the girl for me. But losing you to Nathan,… well that should me what I really wanted. What I longed for… and that Brooke Penelope Davis was you." He once again reached out taking her hand from her stomach and caressing it with his. "I'm the one who will never forgive myself for letting my heart go."


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke and Lucas didn't really talk after the café. They had finally gotten the chance to say what was in their hearts and now Brooke felt at peace. As they pulled into the driveway she noticed Nathan and Haley sitting on the front porch steps. His face showed fear and hurt, she knew that he was upset.

Lucas stopped and turned off the engine. He looked over at Brooke. "You all right?"

She smiled tightly as she saw Nathan stand up and start down the steps. "Yeah." She opened the door and slowly got out of the jeep.

Lucas took a deep breathe hating with every part of his being he got out and walked to the front of the jeep. He stopped and leaned against the hood. Haley followed Nathan from a distance.

"Where have you been? I've been worrying to death." Nathan said as he stopped in front of Brooke. The vein in his neck pulsing with anger.

"Not now, Nathan." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then glanced over at Lucas. "I'm tired and I don't want to fight. Okay." She walked pass Nathan and then Haley as she entered the house.

Nathan walked over to Lucas turning him to him. "Where were you guys?"

"We just went to eat. That's all man." Lucas said as he jerked away. "As much as it ails me… she loves you, man. Don't be stupid." Lucas said as he turned and started towards the stables.

Nathan and Haley look at each other confused.

************************************************************************

That evening the house was quiet. Brooke didn't come down for dinner. Lucas and aunt Taylor went for a horse back ride to the back forty. Nathan turned in early and Haley stood outside of Brooke's room wandering if she should enter or not.

Finally Haley gave into her urge and knocked on the door before entering. "Brooke, you awake?" She whispered. Part of her hoping that she was.

Brooke sat up in the bed. "Yeah."

"Can I come in?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded and patted the bed next to her. Haley felt her heart begin to race with fear. She and Brooke had passed each other in the hallways at school nearly a million times and never once said as much as hello. She took a seat on the bed next to her.

"What's up?"

Haley let out a sigh. "I know that I don't know you. You know; who you are or what your about, and you don't know me." She babbled on like she always did when she was nervous.

Brooke looked confused. "What are you getting at?"

Haley once again let out a sigh. "I lied." She turned to face Brooke in the bed, a tear traced down her cheek. "I told you aunt that I'm in love with Lucas…"

Brooke cut her off. "…but your in love with Nathan."

"Yeah. I'm head over heals for him." She laughed it off as she wiped away her tears. "But that doesn't really matter does it."

Brooke took a tissue from the box by her bed and handed it to her. "It matters, Haley. It matters because he loves you too." She took Haley's hand.

"Do you love him, Brooke?"

Brooke stood up and walked over to the window. "I wish that I could tell you to follow your heart. To go after him."

Haley walks over to Brooke. "You can't."

Brooke turned to her. "I love him. These past few months I have fallen deep for him and it scares me. It scares me because of what happened with Luke and because I know that he loves you."

"He loves you too, Brooke. He told me so, this morning beneath the tree."

"Where do we go from here?" Brooke asked.

"I think you know." Haley said as she placed her hands in her pockets as to admit to defeat. "Goodnight, Brooke." She turned to leave the room.

"Haley,…" Brooke said stopping her. Brooke walked over and hugged her. "Thanks."

Haley licked her lips. "Yeah." She turned to walk out of the room pausing for a brief second. "Tell me the pain will go away."

"I hope so."

"Me too." Haley said as she left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan couldn't sleep. He tossed on the bed adjusting his pillow beneath his head, nothing seemed to work. The door slowly opened and Brooke entered closing it behind her. Nathan sat up shirtless on the side, watching as Brooke locked the door and walked over to him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Brooke pulled up the wooden chair by the window. She sat down to look into his eyes. "Every since that night we… uh… anyway. I have felt lost and confused. I never had control of who I was. I faked it pretty good,…" She smiled. "…but I had control of my heart. I kept it locked away and I opened that box for Luke. He killed me, Nathan. I had never felt pain like that before. I never wanted to feel it again. Nathan, I held his mistakes against you. And for that I am truly sorry." She stood up and walked over taking a seat by him. "I love you, Nathan Scott. I was afraid to but now I know it's okay." She took his hand. "I want to be your wife. I want to grow old with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She choked out.

Nathan took the ring from beneath his pillow and placed it on her finger. His eyes swelled with tears. "I love you too. And I'd never betray you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her back onto the bed.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me." Nathan said in between kisses.

"Oh, it's not a dream." She said as he kissed her on the neck.

**********************************************************************

Haley sat in the swing beneath the tree once again. Her eyes tear stained as she could only imagine what Brooke in Nathan were doing upstairs. She tried to hide her tears as aunt Taylor and Lucas came from the stables.

"Thanks for the company, Lucas." Aunt Taylor said.

"Anytime. I think I'm finally getting the hang of it." He laughed.

Aunt Taylor noticed Haley and could since something wrong. "How about going inside and fixing us some lemonade.."

Lucas glanced over at Haley. "Sure thing." He said as he headed towards the house.

"It's a beautiful night. I just love this time of year." Aunt Taylor said as she took a seat by Haley in the swing.

Haley hung her head trying to keep her tears a secret. "Yeah. It's nice."

Aunt Taylor leaned back and took a deep breathe inhaling the night air. "Yep, my husband and I would sit out here and watch our little girl play in her sand box with the dog every night."

"I guess it's hard. I mean losing two people you really love at one time."

"It was a night mare. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat or sleep."

Haley turned to look at her. "How can you sit here and not cry?"

"Who said I don't? God knows how many nights I spend crying myself to sleep. But I realize that I was blessed with what time I had with them and that someday we will be together forever and everything else just falls into place."

"I thought it would be okay to come here and see him. But I was wrong. I'm not okay with him and her. I don't think I'll ever be."

Aunt Taylor stood up. "Haley, hon, with time all things are possible. Who knows, when your heart heels maybe you'll find that your destiny lies with the one you pretended to love." She said as she nodded at Lucas as he exited the house with a tray of lemonade. "C'mon, lets get something to drink." She reached out for Haley's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Nathan walked up the stairs stopping at his bed room door. He knew that him and Lucas needed to talk since Brooke wanted them to be friends. The door opened just as Nathan reached for the knob. Lucas stopped quickly startled by Nathan.

"Hey, man. Can we talk?" Nathan asked.

"Why you can't wait to rub it in." Lucas snapped.

Nathan laughed in disbelieve. "Your joking right. Look, man I don't want to fight. I just wanted to say maybe we can finally let bye gone be bye gone. Brooke wants to remain friends with you. And that's fine with me."

Lucas pushed his way out of the room. "I'll always be there for Brooke. I love her with all of my heart. And someday she'll see what an ass you are and she'll call me."

Brooke and Haley enter the hallway from Nelly's room. They pause when they see the heated conversation between Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan walked forward placing himself in Lucas's space. "I don't know what fantasy world your living in, but snap out of it. Brooke is going to be my wife and I love her with all my heart, nothing you think or say is going to change that. Move on. Find some-one else. How about Peyton. I mean you are the one that cheated on Brooke with her."

Rage filled Lucas's face. Lucas drawled back and hit Nathan in the chin. Brooke rushed over between them, unseen by Nathan who hit Lucas knocking him backwards and into Brooke, knocking her down the stairs.

"Brooke,…" Nathan screamed as he hurried down the stairs to her limp body. He pulled her into his arms cradling her fragile body. Tears poured down his cheek. "Brooke,…"

Haley and Lucas hurried down the stairs behind Nathan. Lucas kneeled down next to Brooke. She wasn't moving and there was a cut above her right eye.

"I'll get aunt Nelly." Haley said as she hurried out of the house.

Lucas looked at Nathan with concern. He loathed his brother more than anyone would ever know. But right now all his attention was on Brooke. He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911. If anything happened to her or the baby he would never forgive himself.

Haley and aunt Nelly rushed into the house. Aunt Nelly felled to her knees with tears running down her cheeks. "Brooke,… Oh my… Brooke, baby, you hang on okay." She said as she caressed her hand. She over at Nathan. "What happened?"

Nathan glanced up at Lucas who stood up out of Nelly's way. He licked his lips and turned his attention back to Brooke. He knew that now was not the time nor place. Besides aunt Nelly would have fixed it were none of them would ever see her again.

************************************************************************

Nathan rode in the ambulance with Brooke. Lucas drove Nelly, Haley and himself close behind. Not a word was said by anyone. They were all terrified and worried for Brooke and the baby. When the ambulance came to a stop the doors opened and Brooke was rushed into the automated doors. Nathan and the others were directed to the waiting room.

Nathan sat in the chair closes to the door. His heart had been ripped from his chest. Aunt Nelly and Lucas were filling out the proper paper work in the corner of the room. Haley felt so out of place, but even with their differences she was praying that Brooke and the baby would be just fine.

"You okay?" Haley said as she took a seat next Nathan. She knew he wasn't and that it was a stupid question to even ask, but she really wasn't good at the comforting thing.

"She's just got to be okay, Hales. I don't know what I'll do with out her."

Haley dropped her head, her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry, Nathan."

Nathan glanced over at her. "Why?"

"I should have stopped him from coming. Because I should have let you go. And because I lied to you when I said I was in love with Lucas." She said as her voice cracked. "The truth is I came here hoping and praying that you would see me and realize your feelings for me. But I see now how much you love her and I would never try to come between that."

Nathan didn't quite know what to say. He had feelings still for Haley but it wasn't love and he knew it. He felt sorry for her. Sorry that he ever let things get to the point that they were now. "Haley, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault by any means."

The double doors open and a doctor exits. Everyone stand quickly to their feet. The doctor walks over to them. "I'm dr. Haynes. Who's Brooke's mother and father?"

Nelly walked over between Nathan and the doctor. "I'm her aunt, she's staying with me while her parents are in Paris."

"Brooke broke a rib in the fall, she punchier a lung. We are rushing her into surgery and we will be back out to talk to you as soon as possible." The doctor disappeared quickly through the doors.

"Oh, my…" Aunt Nelly's said, her knees growing week. She reached out to Nathan who wrapped his arms around her, both breaking down.

"She'll be okay, my Brooke is strong." Nathan said as he tried to convince himself that she would be.

Lucas paused a minute before he took of down the hallway. He was running with non place to run to. He hated himself for hurting her with Peyton. For letting her walk out the door of his house and into the arms of Nathan. He felled to his knees when he reached the end of the hallway. He wasn't strong enough to make it any farther.


End file.
